


Jack Harkness' Granddaughter Through John Watson

by VioletBarnes



Series: Jack Harkniss' Granddaughter through John Watson series [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, Johnlock has a daughter from the future, M/M, many 'verses mentioned, or does that mean they will have a daughter in the future and she's just here now, we'll see, whether A/B/O of not I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes
Summary: What???? No idea what this is. Just the first scene popped in my head and has refused to leaves until I write this, won't make sense, and is bordering on crack. Really short first chapter, let's see where this goes. Read tags for more info.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, and not brit-picked. Beta Reader needed, someone to read this and my other Sherlock fics over and give constructive criticism. Kudos and comments are life!!

I opened your eyes and saw that I was standing in the alley across the road and in front of 221 B, which was helpful since that's where I had wanted to show up. Picking up a newspaper that had tried to fly by me, I saw that it was the right date. What does this all mean you ask? Well, Jack Harkness was my grandfather and John Watson, his son, was my father or will be. Who's my mother, technically, Sherlock Holmes. Scientifically impossible, right? Well, we'll get there soon enough. I was here through the time vortex Granddad Jack had lent me, to get my parents together sooner than before so time stopped folding in on itself. I crossed the street over to the flat, and could see that John wasn't in yet but would be soon; just enough time to explain things to Dad. (That's Sherlock, in case you were wondering. John's Papa.) Knocking on the door, with adrenaline still thrumming in my veins, I fidgeted, unable to keep still as I waited for someone to answer the door. Mrs. Hudson did so, and waved me up, only half right right about me being there as a client.

"American, recently come to London, on the run, yet somehow safer in London. Used to high stress situations, and being in charge, yet underestimated. You're here as pertains to your work, no, your family, and your work. Looking for your father, last known whereabouts in London. Clothes out of fashion, and not yours, borrowed from a friend then. Close, yet you two have not seen each other in a long time." Sherlock said, without getting up from the couch.

"Papa was right, you truly are brilliant! Mostly right, except, originally English, moved to America when I was twelve, and just moved back. Clothes are from a closet of every decade, and I was too out of date, and these were the closest he could find. I'm not here to look for my father, I've already found them. Hi Dad!" I said.

That last sentence got his attention. He stood up and moved closer to me, since I hadn't moved from where I had come in, just inside the doorway.

"I'm here to get you and Papa, I mean John Watson, together. You know he loves you and you him, but things are holding you back. I'm here to help."

Just then, Papa came up the steps and into the living room. "You didn't tell me, we have a new client." Papa said.

"Haven't given him the chance." I said dryly, watching as Dad seemed still frozen standing there.

"Well, take off your coat, and tell us what the problem is." Papa said. That seemed to shake Dad out of his frozen stupor, prompting him go and sit down in his armchair.

I obeyed and took off my coat and reaching to hang it up, just as Papa turned from doing the same. He froze for a moment as well, before rushing off, presumably to grab something.

I finally looked down just as he returned with a first aid kit. "Oh, I'm bleeding again." I said, as my knees went weak and my vision started to go dark. Before I fell, I saw Sherlock leap toward me and John to reach for me, then the darkness consumed me and I knew no more. 


	2. Pre-Reichenbach, Post-Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Reichenbach, post-pool. I warn my parents of upcoming events as subtly as possible, hoping my presence, warnings, and help would correct time. Spoilers for every series. Warning: jumps around in time, maybe confusing. Probably terribly ooc, and bad writing but the idea wouldn't leave me and I had trouble piecing it together and have no beta. John and Sherlock actually getting together will be in the next story in series. Beta needed, desperately.
> 
> Edited as of: March 13, 2018.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are life!!

I woke up on the sofa in 221B with John and Sherlock hovering above me, well, John was hovering, Sherlock was looming.

"Oh, sorry about that. Been running around a lot and must have missed that I was bleeding. Thank you for the whole stitching up and bandaging, now I don't have to. Also good to see you both here so I can warn you of stuff. Let's see if I can do this right." I said, as I tried to sit up. John pushed me down to lay down on the couch, and I let him, then said, "You two should sit down for this."

Once they sat down, I started, "Alright, so you know of Moriarty, well, he has something big planned for you two. Something I've been trying to stop, and will stop. I just need you two to remember this." Turning to Sherlock I said, "Sherlock, when you fall, tell John everything. Everything. Because when you come back, if you haven't, there won't be a John to come back to."

Turning to John I said, "And John, Believe in Sherlock Holmes no matter what happens, you have to believe in him." Letting my eyes fall, I muttered, "I would say more but I don't know what all will mess up the timeline too much. I really hope this time works, I don't know what else will." I stood up slowly, and walked over to the door, grabbed my coat, and turned the handle. Over my shoulder I said, "Don't forget!"

I later learned it didn't work this time either, but I was a lot closer than I had never been before. I just needed to get a little closer. Maybe after the pool was too late, maybe I needed to catch things at the pool. Too soon before and they forgot, too soon after and they were too set in their path to change. Hopefully, all my traveling has built up enough of a network to match or be Moriarty's. I'll beat him at his own game. I'm smarter, know more, and am better at predicting people. With more people I should be able to have no problem stopping him. Then on to Magnussen, Mary, and Eurus.

\---------------------------Some time later at the pool, (pre-pool, ish), John's P.O.V. ---------------------------

I stood there my chest strapped in explosives, with Moriarty's voice in my ear, when behind me He, the same voice that had been in my ear, said, "I gave you my number." He said in a high pitched voice, answering Sherlock's question, 'Who are you?' He finished, stepping through the door behind me, "I though you might call. Is that a British army Browning L9A1 in your pocket, or are you just pleased to see me?"

Sherlock pulled my gun from his pocket and pointed it at him as Moriarty stepped closer. "Both." he answered.

"Jim Moriarty. Hi!" He singsonged. In front of me Sherlock looked confused. "Jim?" Moriarty continued and walked toward us, "Jim from the hospital? Oh, did I really make such a fleeting impression? But then, I suppose, that was rather the point." Sherlock looked toward me and the sniper laser on me, "Don't be silly. Someone else is holding the rifle. I don't like getting my hands dirty. I've given you a glimpse, Sherlock, just a teensy glimpse of what I've got going on out there in the big bad world. I'm a specialist, you see. Like you."

"'Dear Jim, please will you fix it for me to get rid of my lover's nasty sister?' 'Dear Jim, please will you fix it for me to disappear to South Africa?'" Sherlock said, as he continued to hold the gun on Moriarty, as he walked closer to us.

"Just so."

"Consulting criminal. Brilliant."

"Isn't it. No one ever gets to me. And no one ever will."

"I did." Sherlock said, as he cocked the Browning.

" You've come the closest. Now you're in my way.

"Thank you."

"Didn't mean it as a compliment."

"Yeah, okay, I did. But the flirting's over, Sherlock. Daddy's had enough now." Moriarty singsonged. "I've shown you what I can do. I cut loose all those people, all those little problems, even 30 million quid, just to get you to come out and play. So take this as a friendly warning... my dear. Back off." 

A high, clear laugh floated through the pool, as a pretty young girl, young enough to be my daughter, walked through the door behind Moriarty, as I turned to look, "You thought I would let you get away with this?" she laughed. "No, no, no." She paused, now serious, as she snapped her fingers and the sniper lasers left. "You've not only broken my three rules, you've taken my good name." She said as she stepped closer to him, Moriarty froze. "A stage name for sure, but still my name. Really? Mori Ar to? To die is an art? Latin? No one? Education these days! Oh, and now you've involved innocents, touched those under my protection, my family I might add, and, pissed. Me. Off." She tsked at him as she counted each offense off on her fingers. "And now, you're going to pay." She now stood in front of him, shorter than him but with a commanding presence. She looked up and down him as if looking over a misbehaving child, as a team of ordinary looking people came in and grabbed him. She tsked at him as he unfroze and started to struggle. Seeing his worried look, she said, "Don't worry. I'll deal with you myself." He looked utterly terrified as he was dragged off and she turned her back to him and toward us.

As Jim was dragged off, she turned to us and said, "I'm sorry. I've tried so many times, but every time something happened. I know it worked this time I can feel it, but so many times It's gone wrong." As she started to speak a vague memory came to mind of who she was and of her coming to 221B and warning us of something similar. She continued, "Either or both of you went psychotic without the other or went mad, or came back broken. And the sheer number of times you two have died... The worst was the time line that created me..." I paused and turned to Sherlock, "Soon after this, you had to fake your death, and John didn't take your death well. He was on suicide watch at first but seemed better after a bit so he was only occasionally checked on. When you came back, he didn't seem surprised. Despite that neither of you had confessed your love, you fell into bed. The next morning, you had gone out for breakfast, and John... He thought you had been a hallucination, it not being the first time. When you were on the stairs outside the door, you heard a gunshot. Unfortunately, it seems that morning was the last straw. You were pregnant with me, and stayed alive long enough to give birth. Apparently, Mycroft though you wouldn't be able to raise me with John gone so he had to shipped off to America to live with a "perfectly normal family" there. Which was... Fine. But soon after I turned 12 they died and I was sent to my new godfather. That's where I learned everything I needed to know about how to create and take down whole organizations of people. I still have mine, and was able to tear apart 'Moriarty's' sub-network, that was within mine. I have tried to stop this so many times, in so many ways, but every time failed.Either or both of you turned cold from having to take down the network, and losing the other, or were so broken by your death that they couldn't survive. This is the only way this can be stopped. I have to stop this before it's too late. Stop those who wish to destroy you, by destroying them first. This is what would have happened with no reason to stop. I'm what would have happened. Not my existence, but the lengths I am willing to go to, to save both of you. I am psychotic with a strong enough heart that I have become obsessed with keeping you both safe so that I've become a killer without remorse. This is what I am saving you both from becoming. I'm sorry. I never should have gotten this bad, I should have stopped him before now. I'm sorry." I said, my head bowed in grief.

It's okay, we understand. It will work, if you know so." John said, then wrapped me in a hug and held me tight as Sherlock hugged us from behind. A few moments later we broke apart and went out separate ways. Happily ever afters would come in time, but for now we all wanted and needed to go home. My dads-to-be went home to 221B Baker street as I went on to take care of the other people. Magnussen was taken down by a well placed call to Mary he assassin who originally had married John but wouldn't in this timeline. Eurus would be taken care of on my own, with large amounts of love and understanding. I equaled her in intelligence, and was her superior in empathy. She would be hard to handle but i was up for the job.


End file.
